


Digimon: Stardust Terminal

by Blazikendude



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cybercrimes, Digimon/Human Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange force is disrupting the digital world, causing the inhabitants to traverse into the real world! A boy happens to get himself caught into this mess. Watch as he discovers the truth behind this digital disturbance with the help of his new found friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Digital Dilemma

Man, the internet is weird. All this stuff like viruses and pop ups that get in the way of what you really want to see. I'm glad I got a good virus scanner. Oh, sorry. Got a little carried away. My name is Andrew and I'm your average 16 year old nerd. Not really much about me that makes me interesting. I'm not really wearing anything except for boxers and a shirt since I'm not really going anywhere. I'm currently on the web, looking for things to buy. You see, I like collecting things, like video game and anime merchandise. I have money, but the stores near my house didn't have anything that caught my eye.  
"Figurines? Have a lot of them. Pins? I make those myself. Huh, what's this?" I see an alert message on the corner of my screen. Let's see what it says...  
"Alert, data transmission incoming...what?" I guess it must be an email, but why does it sound like it's from a sci-fi movie or some crap? Whatever might as well see what it is...

*click*

Huh? Hey, what gives? My computer turned off! Damnit, did I get a virus!? Wait, my virus scanner should've notified me! I notice my webcam was on. That's funny, could've sworn it was off. All of the sudden a flash of light blasts through the lens, knocking me off my chair and leaving me unconscious.

I hear incoherent babbling in the background as I groggily wake up.  
"Oh, he's waking up!" A feminine voice said. I woke up and was met with the face of a...

Renamon!?

"Glad to see you're awake! I thought you were a goner!" She said. She was on top of me and when I looked down I saw she had two very large breasts covered by her fur. I blushed and tried to look away.  
"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" She asked with concern. I looked back at her and she was looking at me sadly.  
"Well, not really." That seemed to brighten her mood. She hugged me, causing her breasts to press up against my chest. I felt my cock begin to rose, to which I panicked. I felt her tail brush back and forth against my semi erect member, making me shudder.   
"Hey, what's poking me?" She asked, looking down in shock. She saw my erection, which had made it's way out of my boxers through the hole in the middle. She just stared at it and then looked back at me.   
"L-Look, it's not what you think!" Before I could protest anymore, she silenced me by placing a finger on my lips and flashing a smile at me.  
"It's OK. Any guy would be like that upon seeing me." She picked me up and carried me onto the bed. She sat with her legs crossed while I sat and tried to cover my hard on. She just giggled, which made me blush harder.  
"You don't have to cover it. It's perfectly normal. If it makes you feel any better, I like how big you are." The moment she said that my 7 inch dick twitched alot more. I had to focus, though. There were some questions I needed answering.  
"So, why exactly are you here?" I asked.  
"Well, a lot of the digimon in my world have been teleporting to your world for unknown reasons. Me and my friends have been trying to figure out the cause, so we tried messing with some portals. The result was us teleporting here, but it seems I got separated from them during the transmission." She explained. Well, that settles that question, but I feel bad about her being away from her friends.  
"Would you like me to help you go look for them?" I asked. Her eyes lit up with excitement and she hugged me.  
"Thank you! I really could use your help. I only know what I've read when it comes to your world. I don't know any of the places here." She stated as she continued to hug me. I returned the hug, but I couldn't help but smell her fur. It smelled heavenly, like a freshly baked cake. Before I knew it, my member began to throb violently against her thigh with every sniff. She must have noticed because she pushed me gently back and looked at it intently.  
"You know, you can't exactly go outside with that monstrous thing awake. We need to put it to sleep." Her eyes. My god, her eyes. I saw a mixture of feelings in them. Compassion, lust, and overall, happiness.   
"Would you like me to take care of it for you?" She asked seductively. Did I die and go to heaven? Here I am, being asked by a sexy vixen if I want her to take care of my erection. Every fiber of my being was telling me to say yes, but my conscious led me to say no.  
"No, that's OK. I can take care of it myself..." She began to caress my cheek and smile.  
"We both know you want this..." Before I could react, she pinned my legs down and lowered her head near my member. I was stunned by the action, but didn't realize what happened until she engulfed my length into her maw. I exhaled sharply from her excellent tongue work. The way she coiled her tongue around my shaft was amazing! I heard her hum in satisfaction and saw her tail wag back and forth in joy. I involuntarily bucked my hips, thrusting my member into her mouth. I felt the urge to release and she must've noticed because she increased her sucking. It didn't take long for me to blow my load into her mouth, sending multiple bursts of cum down her throat. After my current subsided, she let go of my flaccid member and got off the bed. I was too busy panting to care where she went. She came back with a pair of my clothes.  
"Here, put some pants on and I'll put these on so I won't cause too much attention." She said. I complied and put the pants on and watched her put her clothes on. When she finished, I saw how she looked and blushed. My shirt was too small for her and it only served to make her breasts appear bigger. My shorts didn't do much either since her ass was huge. I had to look away so I wouldn't get a hard on again.  
"From the way you're reacting, I'm guessing I look better in your clothes." She said teasingly. I blushed at her words.

"Let's just go look for your friends." I said, to which she nodded.


	2. A New Friend

Me and Renamon went outside to go look for her friends. We noticed that there were other Digimon around the area. Not many people were freaked out by the ordeal, but more shocked than anything. I decided to ask some more questions.  
"So, Renamon. Do you have a name?" I asked. She shook her head.  
"I never had a name. It was always just Rena or Renamon." I thought for a moment.  
"Hmmm, how about I give you a name?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously.  
"How does Tanya sound?" She nodded again. I smiled at her response.  
"OK, Tanya it is!" I stated. My attention was diverted to the sound of screaming. We both turned to the direction the noise came from.  
"It came from the bushes!" Tanya said. We hurried over to them and saw that it lead to the forest. As we entered through the bushes the screaming got louder. All of the sudden, something tackled me, knocking me on the ground. I felt someone or something laying on me and I looked down. It was a female Guilmon, but she was more humanoid than they usually are. She was about as tall as Tanya and a bit larger in breast size. What caught my eye was her large ass that was almost as large as her chest. She groaned as she got up and looked at me.  
"Sorry about that. I just got a little too excited to be in the human world!" She apologized and offered me her hand to which I accepted. As I got up she turned her attention to Tanya, who was looking at her intently.  
"Rena! Good to see you! I thought we would be separated forever!" She said as she hugged her.  
"It's good to see you, too! I was worried I'd never see you guys again, but now we're only missing Dorumon and Veemon." She explained. The Guilmon turned her attention to me.  
"So, who's the human?" She asked.   
"That's Andrew. He's helping me find our friends. He also gave me clothes, along with my very own name!" Tanya said happily. The Guilmon looked at her and then at me. She began to give me an annoyed look.  
"How come she gets a name and I don't?" She asked, obviously envious of Tanya. I looked at her, confused.  
"I just met you, though." She marched over to me and used her height to intimidate me. It didn't work, sadly.  
"I want a name, NOW." She snarled. I began thinking of a name for her.  
"How about Gwen?" She smiled as her tail wagged happily. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.  
"I love it! Thanks Andy!" The reptile said joyously.  
"Aww, group hug!" Tanya said as she joined in the embrace. I took note of how Gwen's body felt. It was scaly, yet smooth like skin. I glided my hands down her back and rested it on her butt. I gently squeezed both cheeks, enjoying the feeling of my hands sinking in them. It wasn't until I felt a hot puff of air hit my face to realize that she noticed what I was doing. She was blushing and looking at me. It was a look of anger. Tanya must have noticed her expression because she left the hug and got behind Gwen.  
"Andrew, you should be careful. Gwen can be a bit aggressive towards perverts." She warned. I tried to let go of her cheeks, but was stopped by Tanya taking hold of my hands.   
"Although, I'm sure she'll let you have your way with her body. Isn't that right, Gwen?" I looked back at Gwen to see something strange. Her eyes looked more predatorial and she was wagging her tail.  
"Don't move." Gwen said as Tanya released my hands and disappeared out of view. I was sort of scared by the way she looked at me.   
"So, you feel the need to be grab my ass, huh? She lowered her head down and stared me in the eyes. I began to get nervous and backed away from her.  
"What's wrong? I thought you were feeling bold. Didn't you want to cop a feel? To see just how good my body felt?" She said angrily with a hint of mockery. She began to approach me and stare menacingly. My back was up against a tree and she cornered me there.  
"Look, I'm sorry and I-" I was cut off by her giving me a death stare, signaling for me to shut up. She wrapped her tail around my leg. Our faces were inches apart, her warm breath hitting my face.  
"You shouldn't be sorry. You wanted to feel me up and that's what you're going to do." She whispered darkly. I was confused. Didn't she want to kill me a second ago for doing that? Now she's ordering me to? I was pulled from my thoughts by a sharp pain in my side. I looked to see her lightly poking me with her claw, piercing the skin a little.  
"I'm waiting." She said. I placed my hands back on her rear and squeezed it. She began to breathe down my neck as I did this.  
"More..." She whispered into my ear. Not wanting to get hurt, I complied and squeezed it more. She started to moan as I began to caress her plump rear. This went on for a while until she grabbed both of my hands and brought them to her chest.  
"Go on. Feel them." She purred. I nodded and began to rub her breasts. I made sure to pinch her nipples as I softly gripped them. She pressed her lips to mine, sliding her tongue into my mouth. Her snout made it awkward, but it was overall enjoyable kiss. Suddenly, something soaked my hands. I lifted them to see them covered in milk. We broke for air, slightly panting from our previous actions.  
"Did you like that?" She asked. I nodded. I looked to see Tanya coming out of the bushes.  
"Guys, I found Veemon!" She yelled as she gestured over to where she was. We looked at each other before following her deeper into the forest.


End file.
